


All These Things I've Done

by Dereksdylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes he is in love with Stiles but never admits it to him until he might be too late. Stiles is going half way across the country and Derek needs Stiles like he needs air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things I've Done

Derek came back to his loft running from the Sheriff’s station. He can’t believe what he just heard from John. He even listened to his heart beat and there was no lie. But he still doesn't believe him. It can’t be true. Life was never so simple, so lenient to him. He learnt not to wish for things, forgot the feeling of being content, the joy of being happy. But his hope never did die. It was always there in his heart to remind him of being human.

With hope, he ran back, Sheriff’s voice playing on repeat in his head. _Stiles is leaving Beacon Hills Derek. He loves you and he can’t bear to see you reject him. He went to your loft to say goodbye._ Derek ran back while calling Stiles on his phone. He left voice messages, texts but there was no response. He just hoped he could tell Stiles before it was too late.

When he got to the loft, the familiar scent of something earthy and electric filled his nostrils, but Stiles was no where to be seen. He screamed for Stiles and tried very hard to hear for a heart-beat but there was only silence. Derek wanted to hurt himself, rip himself just like his heart was doing it to itself. He fell to the ground, unable to control his emotions. He felt the vibrations in his leg first, followed by the familiar ringtone that Stiles downloaded to his phone. 

His heart dropped to his stomach and he fumbled before answering the phone, breathing Stiles’s name into it.  
“Derek,” Stiles voice was raspy like he was crying.  
“Stiles, where are you? I love you. Stiles please don’t go. Please I love you so much Stiles,” Derek all but screamed into the phone, his emotions taking over his grasp on reality.  
There was silence from the other side for a second before heavy breathing. Derek needed to see Stiles. He can’t let go of him.  
“Stiles, are you there? Where are you? Please, I need to see you.”  
“Derek,” Stiles breathed, his voice wet. “Derek, I’m leaving,” his voice was croaked and Derek heard the familiar sound of his jeep’s keys.  
“Stiles, I’m coming. Just stay there. Please,” Derek didn't wait for Stiles to answer. He ran to his camaro and drove to Stiles’s house possibly breaking every traffic rule. 

When he reached there, he immediately ran out of his car towards the Jeep waiting in Stiles’s driveway. Stiles was standing there looking at Derek running towards him, tears streaming down on his chin. Stiles was clutching his backpack with his left hand and his right hand still held on to the phone.  
“You love me, Derek?” Stiles asked not making any physical move.  
Derek stopped a few steps away from Stiles, too scared to break the distance. He slowly moved his right hand to Stiles’s face, thumb wiping the tears on his chin. Words seemed to have caught in his throat at the site of Stiles crying. Stiles still didn't make any move. His tears however betrayed him, falling onto Derek’s palm on his chin.  
“ _Derek, I’m fucking moving to the other side of the country. You better talk now_ ,” Stiles screamed taking a step towards him.

Derek moved now, closing the distance with his lips. He poured his heart out into that kiss, tasting and showing every emotion he felt. The salty taste of Stiles’s tears pulled all the stops on his self control. He moved both his hands to Stiles’s face, breathing in and kissing the scent of his love. He felt Stiles’s hands move to his back pulling him.  
“Derek, I love you so much.” Stiles breathed in between the kisses.  
“I know Stiles. I’m so sorry. I should have told you. I love you too, oh god. Please don't leave me. I've got no one else. Please.”  
Derek felt his chest tighten at the feel of Stiles. It was the same emotion he felt the first time Stiles saved him in the swimming pool. He was too stubborn to realize then, that the teenager who constantly invaded his thoughts, who always challenged him, fought with him and saved him was also in love with him and he loved him back so much more. Derek should have known though, from the way Stiles looked at him every time he saw Derek with another person. 

“Stiles, I love you. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me,” Derek begged him. Stiles nodded slowly, pulling him slowly into his house. They held onto each other while they moved, too scared to let go. Once they went inside the house, Stiles pushed the door close. He stared into Derek’s eyes, bringing the older man’s knuckles to his lips and kissing him.  
“I love you too Derek. I’m not gonna leave you. I need you too much,” Stiles confessed.

They moved to the couch hugging and kissing, just reveling in each other’s presence. After what felt like hours, they slowly came apart, smiling with joy. Derek leaned sideways onto the back of the couch, mimicking and facing Stiles. Derek took his time, carefully mapping his lover’s face, noting every minor thing and storing it in his memory. His curved eyebrows, his beautiful eye lashes framing the honey-brown eyes, his up-ticked nose, the perfect cupid’s bow shaped lips, smiling back at him. Derek felt his heart flutter. He can’t believe the boy he loved is here, with him and in love with him.

Stiles slowly spoke after a while breaking the trance Derek was in. He held Derek’s hand and intertwined their fingers, anchoring Derek as much as he was anchoring himself.  
“Why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew how I felt about you.”  
Derek honestly didn't know how to answer it. He smelled Stiles’s arousal around him, but always brushed it off. He knew how Stiles looked at him, but never trusted his own judgement. It took Stiles almost getting killed by the nogitsune possession for Derek to realize how utter in love he was. But he tried to bury those feelings deep inside, too scared that he would somehow get Stiles killed.  
“I didn't wanna lose you,” he said.  
Stiles huffed and shook his head in disbelief.  
“You are ridiculous, you know that?” Stiles kissed Derek’s knuckle before adding, “Not telling me until now nearly killed both of us.”  
Derek winced at the memory. When Scott told Derek that Stiles had a crush on him, Derek went and slept with Jennifer. He hated that Stiles had a crush on him, for he thought Stiles only liked him physically. He hated himself for it after, when he saw the heartbreak in Stiles’s face. So he distanced himself from Stiles. He wasn't there when the nogitsune possessed Stiles and it almost killed him. If only he was open and told Stiles how he felt about him and not distanced himself. 

“I was so stupid to ever think that I could stay away from you Stiles. You complete me and fill the hole in my life. Before you, I don’t even know how I lived. You brought the light into my life and I kept shutting it down. And by the time I realized I needed you, I was too afraid to want. Too scared to lose you like I lost everything else.”  
Tears clouded Derek’s eyes. Stiles hugged him tightly and his scent calmed Derek. The feel of having Stiles with him and in his arms was unlike anything he ever experienced. 

“I’m not gonna leave you Derek. Don’t ever distance yourself from me either, okay? I’m here and I love you. It’s ok. We are together now. I’ll never leave you. I love you too much for that,” Stiles consoled him and anchored him.

#

They slept in each other’s arms until Derek slowly stirred. When he opened his eyes, Stiles was hugging him tightly, his chin above Derek’s forehead. Derek smiled into Stiles’s neck, happiness consuming him. He finally found his happiness and his anchor in his lover’s arms. He finally found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my ADHD for turning a supposedly smut fic into this.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this in the comments. Am I a fail wolf at angst? Let me know. My need for validation is unbelievable. JFC. I'll write more fics just to get people to comment on them.
> 
> Come say hi to me at [my tumblr](http://dereksdylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
